


Hunted Clones

by Anonymous_342a



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: A bit of sad dad spy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Broken Respawn, Character Death, Confessions, Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), Dorks in Love, Everyone likes to make fun of heavy having a crush, Gay and upset, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea how ao3 works, M/M, More tags in the future, Nightmares, Random - Freeform, Red engie is horny, Scrambles, Torture, engie knows, gay and married, idk anymore this fic is literal shit, ignore my last tag, its two in the morning every fucking time, shipping stuff, shitty grammar, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_342a/pseuds/Anonymous_342a
Summary: I have decided to turn this fic into a separated fic so please enjoy.This is just some random thought. I’m too shit to name stuff. So basically the red team is on to something so they destroyed the respawn so everyone will be dead forever. There’s multiple ships but the main one is blu heavy and medic. Most of the updates are just plots but I’ll do some shipping updates in the future.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), RED Engineer/RED Spy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	1. Idk Ch.1 maybe

It’s been a pretty rough day. The blu team lost the fight, again. And this time they failed miserably. The blu medic nearly starts killing his team because he has been targeted for the whole match. After the dinner everyone went to their own bedroom except Heinz, the blu medic. He went to the lab and starts working on the plan for the next game.

After 4 hours of work. He still couldn’t find a prefect plan. So he decided to take a small break and have some coffee. He went to the kitchen and saw the heavy was also there, smoking. 

“Heavy, are you smoking?” 

The giant jumped a little bit and turned around. Knowing it’s just their medic he quickly calmed. 

“Da, today is not good day.” 

Medic nodded while pouring himself a cup of black coffee. Well, he’s not really a big fan of sugar. He wrapped his palms around the mug and proceeds to sit next to heavy.

“Why is doktor still awake?”  
Heinz sighed, “I’m working on zhe plan for zhe next game. Didn’t sleep at all.” 

“Is ok. There is no game tomorrow. Do not need to be worrying.” 

The doctor paused for a second then almost screamed, “You mean it is holiday tomorrow?!” 

“Shh, do not want to wake others up.”  
“Sorry...”

“Da, tomorrow is holiday. Doktor can rest.”

Heinz whispered, “Can’t believe I forgot... Gott... I’m so schtupid...”

“Nyet, doktor is smart, clever and stronk.”

“You zhink so?”  
“Da, doktor can outsmart bullet. Is very smart.”

Heinz was surprised by the giant, “Danke heavy, you are very nice.”

“Doktor is nice too.”

“How come?”

“Doktor help with spies and do the healing. And make the team bulletproof.”

Few images of him laughing maniacally while killing the enemy’s spy popped out but Heinz quickly shook them away. “Ja ja. Danke for zhe complements.”

The heavy smiles and continue minding his own business. 

Heinz on the other hand. His brain was still replaying the kind words of the giant. He felt his heart start pumping so he quickly finished his coffee and went straight to his bedroom.

“Danke for having a conversation with me. It’s nice.”

“Da, good night to doktor.”

Heinz took a few steps before turning around. “Herr heavy. What should I call you?”

“Doktor can call me Misha.”

“Danke Misha. I’m Heinz, by zhe way.”

“Da, see you tomorrow, Heinz.”

“Good night.”


	2. Ch.2 Dejrd it’s cringe please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn go angst haha
> 
> Blu medic- Heinz  
> Blu heavy- misha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just writing whatever the fuck I got in my head. I really don’t know because this is literally the first time I’m writing a fanfic I’ve never write shit before enjoy if you can bare my shitty skill.
> 
> Trigger warning- Mention of nightmares. Heavy gore(with the organs and stuff). Violence, torture and death.

Misha went back to his bedroom after he finished his cigarette. He slowly climbs into the bed and closed his eyes but he can’t sleep. He turns around and kick the blanket away but it didn’t work.

He miss the doktor. HIS doktor. He never talked to his team much because of how busy they are. After all you can’t win without putting any efforts. The only person he’s mainly talking to is medic but only on the battlefield. 

It was the first time he talk to the medic off the battlefield. 

“Heinz... is good name. Also good man too.” Misha whispered to himself.

He always like the medic regardless of how crazy he looks. He’s always surprised by how many knowledge that little man have. And he’s the only person he 100% know he can trust.

While thinking and whispering to himself. Misha finally feel tired and slowly closed his eyes and drift into his dream.

Heavy opened his eyes in a pitch black room. He tried to move but immediately got stopped by someone. He tries to struggle but he realise he can’t speak or move. He looked around and see his medic standing in front of him. He look pale like a corpse.

“Misha...” It does NOT sounds like his medic. The voice was very quiet and it sounds like he’s screeching or suffocating.

Misha tries to move again and this time it worked. He quickly ran over to the figure and right before he can reach it. The medic was shot by a grenade and exploded into pieces. His eyeball flew straight to Misha.

Misha wants to cry but he could speak. He shut his eyes tightly and open again after few seconds to see hundreds of medic surrounding him. Begging for help. Misha wants to help but he once again was stopped by something.

All the medics start dying or being tortured one by one. Strangling, drowning or poking needles under their nails. It terrifying. They’re all screaming and blaming Misha for their fate.

“WHY WONT YOU HELP ME!”  
“HELP! DUMKOPF!”  
“YOU ARE USELESS!”

Hundreds and thousands of insults stabbing into his heart. He feels heart broken.

“WAKE UP YOU MAGGOTS!!!!!”

A loud scream suddenly break in and Misha widened his eyes and woke up. He starts panting and crying feeling his heart was stabbed. Soldier kicked open the door and starts yelling, “IT’S ALREADY 8 IN THE MORNING YOU ARE LATE FOR OUR TRAINING!!! NOW GOT DREASS AND READY FOR YOUR TRAINING YOU MAGGOTS!!!”

After realising it was a dream. Misha stands up and quickly pushed soldier out of the room and changes to his regular t-shirt then rush into the spawn room, also their gym.

‘It’s gonna be a rough day.’ The giant murmured.


	3. I’ll probably continue but this is gonna be long asf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha respawn go kaboom. It’s time to run mah boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah... thank you to all the people out there who still read my fic despite my terrible grammar and chaotic writing. I fucking love you.

“GET OVER HERE!”

Medic quickly grabbed his stuff and put on his glasses while soldier is dragging him out.

“SOLDIER SHTOP DRAGGING ME AND LET ME GO! DU VERDAMMT DUM!”

“No! If I want to drag someone then I will drag someone !”

“Schweinhund...”

“Good mornin solly.”  
“Good morning eng-”

Heinz quickly saw soldier’s head off when he was distracted by their engineer. He get up from the floor and wiped his bone saw with his white coat.

“Ugh... Finally.”

“WHAT THE HECK DID YA JUST DO?!”

“Vhat? It vas self defence.”

“BUT WHY DID YA CUT HIS HEAD OFF.”

Heinz rolled his eyes and starts walking to their spawn. “I didn’t cut his head off. I used a saw.”

Engineer quickly picked up his boxes and followed. “BUT WHY DID YA DO THAT?!”

“Ugh. I told you it vas-”

“Good morning doktor!”

Medic angrily turned to see who interrupted him then realise it’s just his heavy. He quickly softened his tone and greeted him. “ Good morning herr heavy.”

Engineer is furious. How dare he ignore him?! He just killed someone!

“Doc-”

“Hello again! I’m back from the death!”

“Solly!” Engineer quickly went over to soldier and pulled him to a hug.

“Hello! Engie!”

Engineer let go and stared at the doctor. “Ya lucky the machine still works in holiday if ya dare kill anyone again I’ll-”

“Ja ja ja... now shut up.”

Heavy is confused. Did medic kill someone? Why? What happened? But he decided it’s best to just be quiet.

“Doktor need coffee? Will make doktor feel better?”

“Ja. Danke mis- I mean heavy.”

Did he just tried to call him misha? Does that me they are friends now? Heavy nodded and went to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

He finds the mug belongs to medic and pour some hot coffee into the mug. It’s so tiny compare to his mug. It’s pretty cute. He poured himself a cup of tea and went back to the spawn.

He hand the coffee to the doktor and took a sip from gis tea.

Medic took the cup and thanked heavy before drinking all of his coffee at once. “Danke heavy.”

Heavy smiled and continue drinking his tea.

The rest of the team is also having their breakfast in the spawn. Except for spy. He’s not there. Just like usual.

They all sit next to their locker and preparing for their training. Well, that’s what soldier likes to call it but it’s actually just them playing football. But not exactly football.

They’ll have two separate team playing football except they can kill each other. It’s pretty violent.

The heavy put down his mug and starts writing his diary.

“Vhat is this?” The medic asked curiously.

“Is heavy’s diary.”

“Hmm... Vhy vould you write a diary?”

“Is fun. Heavy like writing.”

“Can I take a look?”

“Da, but you might not understand.”

“Nonsense! I’m not zhat bad at eng-”

Seeing his doktor’s reaction. Heavy chuckled.

“It is Russian. I don’t know English well.”

Medic returned the book and rolled his eyes. “ I vas not zhat interested anyvay.”

His heart is itching. He wants to know what’s in the giant’s diary. He NEED to know what’s in there. But he can’t read Russian.

Heavy locked the book back into his locker and ready for the training.

Suddenly there’s a grenade came out of nowhere. It’s the red team. They’re sneaking up from behind during their holiday. Heavy know it’s too late to throw it away so he stand in front of the medic and quickly covered him.

Medic heard the explosion and realised what is going on. He switched on his medi gun and heals the heavy.

Everyone in the spawn is dead except for them. They quickly calm down and heavy grabbed Sasha. They look around and see the red demoman opened the door.

“Hey lads! There’s still a heavy and a medic!”

“How the frick did they survive that.”

“Why don’t ya just kill em’ already.”

During the conversation. Heavy is still figuring what they should do.

“ALL OF YOU SHUT UP.”

They quickly silenced and the red spy decloaked. 

“Just quickly kill them and get over with it. The boss is waiting.”

“Yes sir.”

As they starts approaching. Medic pressed the remote he stole from engineer earlier because of his habits and activated the sentry. He grabbed heavy’s arm and rushed out of the base from the back door.

The red team tries to follow but the sentry’s already activated. They quickly destroyed it but they still let them get away.

“Engineer and I will go and destroy the respawn. Rest of you idiots go chase after them. Don’t let them get away.”

“Roger that.”  
“Will do.”

After few hours. Engineer and sniper decloaked from their locker and slowly opened the locker.

Their spy gave his teammates a dead ringer before he went missing. He said it was a “late Christmas gift”. Most of them didn’t pay attention but sniper kept it and so did engineer.

“What the bloody hell just happened?!”

“I don’t know but we need to find spy and the two lover birds NOW. I’ll go for spy you go after them.”

“Are you sure mate?”

“Now shut up and go get em’!”

Sniper nodded and grabbed his supplies. He get in his van and starts driving in full speed.

Engineer took off his glove since it’s not necessary anymore and grabbed his shotgun. Then he went straight to the machine.

If his theory was right. Spy knew something about the person behind this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DU VERDAMMT DUM! = you fucking idiot!
> 
> Google translate literally saved my ass-


	4. Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blu-  
> Engie being sneaky and scary   
> Spy is dead and a dad  
> Sniper cri  
> Heavy and Medic still running 🏃♂️ 
> 
> Red-  
> Engie and Spy being gay and knocked out   
> Soldier and Demoman being drunk  
> Heavy and Medic being married and upset   
> Sniper being parent of the team  
> Pyro being Pyro because they’re cute  
> Scout being Scout, a bitch boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo my school is starting next week and the exam is coming sooo ye. I’ll probably fail my exam so you guys probably won’t be expecting any updates in the next couple of months or even years. Anyway enjoy this chapter.

The Red engineer and spy went back to their own spawn. They opened the red snipers van and dragged someone out. It was the blu spy. Who’s yelling in french curse and tears running down his face.

“YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T HURT THEM! YOU SAID YOU’LL KEEP HIM SAVE!”

He yelled while struggling to stand and balance himself. He felt guilty for accepting the deal because of their fake promises of keeping his son safe.

“We never said we wouldn’t kill em. You should’ve think before you agreed to that.”

“Just hand me your pistol and kill him already.”

“Alright boy don’t be such a rush.”

“Said the one who desperately tried to make me fuck him last week.”

“Hey-” 

The red spy pull the trigger when his engineer is trying to argue. He pulled his hat down to cover his red face.

“Now let’s get our things done. We don’t have all day.”

The engineer nodded and followed the spy to a under ground tunnel in the middle of the battlefield. They put the password in and opened a secret path. Then they went through multiple doors and finally they found the machine. The respawn machine was shining in a mysterious light. And it’s connecting multiple energy sources.

“This is the most complicated machine ah’ve ever seen...”

“Now let’s get our job done and retire in peace. If any of these clones exposed mann.co the administrator will hunt us down too.”

“Alright, let’s just do this... and this...”

As the engineer destroyed multiple support machines. The light is slowly turning off and the alarm starts ringing.

“Merde, I forgot about the alarms. Now come on and get out of this place.”

Suddenly the sound of a sentry caught their attention. They turned aoround to see the blu engineer standing outside of the door. He closes the alarm and reloads his shotgun.

“You two ain’t goin anywhere. Drop all ya weapons and ya gunslinger or this bad boy will open hundreds of holes in your body.”

“How did you-”

The red engineer stepped up but immediately got pulled back by his spy.

“Juts as he said. As the creator of that machine I think you do realise they have perfect aims.”

They put their hands up and the red engineer removed his robotic arm. They slowly put their weapons on the floor and got knocked out by the clone.

The rest of the red is still chasing after the duo.

“Vhy is it so damn HOT! Vhere on hearth did those two clones go?”

The red medic complained while fanning himself with his hands like it would work.

Him and heavy were a bit slower than the rest of the team since they are already in their late 40’s. Their legs aren’t as good as before.

“You should stop whining. It is desert of course is hot.”

The red heavy’s English is a lot better than the blu heavy but there’s still some mistakes and accents.

“Of course I know zhis place is a fucking desert dummkopf.”

“WATT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!”

“SHUT UP! DON’T YOU REALISE WE VOULD BE FUCKING DEAD IF VE CAN’T FIND ZHEM?!”

“I KNOW! THAT IS WHY I’M WORRIED! WORRY ABOUT MY FAMILY WORRY ABOUT YOU!”

“MIKHAIL WHEN VILL YOU STOP WORRYING ABOUT ME!”

“LUDWIG! I CARE FOR YOU!”

“I KNOW!”

They stopped arguing and everything’s suddenly went silent. They slowly picked up their speed. And followed their teammates.

“Ugh, those two are at it again. Giving each other silent treatment.”

“Mphm mhm?”

“Listen mate. We can’t understand what you’re sayin. Just use the sign language we taught you.”

Red sniper said while dragging their demoman and soldier, who’s drunk because they had a bet about who can drink the most.

The red pyro nodded in slight disappointment and stopped talking.

_‘What do you think will happen if we failed?’_ They asked in sigh language. 

“I dunno mate. The old lady will probably kill us but I’m sure we can find em.”

The pyro is a bit worried but nodded. And continue minding his own business and following his team.

The blu heavy and medic stopped running due to the heat. The medic removed his coat, tie and gloves. He’s panting and sweating and so is heavy. Sweat dripping down their face so they decides to take a break.

They slow down their pace and looked back. After making sure the red team isn’t anyway close to them. They stopped and sit down next to the road. Lucky for them medic always bring two bottles of water.

“Here, have some water und rest for a moment.”

Heavy nodded and took the water bottle.

They only took a sip because it’s the only water recourse they have access to. After few minutes they continued walking their way put of the badlands. 

The blu sniper is still driving. He didn’t drive on the road but instead he decided to go all the way around because he needs to hide from the red team. He misses his parents. Even if they don’t belongs to him he still miss them.

The blu team is fully aware that they are only clones and nothing else. Especially those who had a family. The family belongs to the red.

Sniper take the photo of red sniper and his parents and threw it out of the window.

He doesn’t care about them anymore. He can’t. Even if he miss them. They aren’t his parents. He was born in a cold machine. The only family he ever had was his teammates. And now he need to focus on saving them.

The sniper wiped his tear and continue his drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is a mush. I’m literally writing what ever the fuck is in my head idydhfj
> 
> I’m just casually almost having heart attack because I thought all my progress are gone.


	5. Time for some fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Medic and Heavy being married
> 
> Blu Medic and Heavy having a crush on each other 
> 
> Blu sniper saw the Red team and ran away like a pussy(jk he’s just smart)
> 
> Blu Engineer and The two Red big brains. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is gonna start in next Monday and the exam will immediately start with the school. I’m still writing a fic and I still haven’t studied all 8 of my subjects. I’m totally FUCKED.

“Heavy... do you have any sandviches?”

The blu Medic asked while still catching his breathe. They have been running for god knows how long and they are starving.

“Да... but only have one sandvich...”

“Can I have... some? I’m starving.”

Heavy gave his sandvich to his doktor with no hesitation.

“Of course, heavy will thank doktor for the water.”

“Danke Misha.”

Medic thanked Heavy and took a bite from it. Heavy stared at his doktor and smiled. The Medic noticed and kinda shoved the sandvich back to Heavy.

“Is not good?”

“Nein, I think you should have some too.”

“Heavy don’t need sandvich now. Doktor need sandvich.”

“It’s ok. I’m not hungry anymore.”

Heavy stared at him for a moment then starts chomping on the sandvich. Medic was right, he is getting hungry.

“Thank you doktor.”

Medic chuckled. It’s not like the maniacal laugh he normally has but a genuine smile. Heavy also grinned. And they continue walking.

———————————

The red Medic and Heavy are still giving each other silent treatment.

Heavy glanced at Medic and sighed.

“Listen, Ludwig. Am sorry... I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Medic slowly turned to his lover and and pulled him to a hug.

“It’s ok liebe. I’m just... scared. It’s not your fault. It’s just... I don’t know vhat are ve going to do if ve... ve failed.”

Heavy replied with a soft kiss on the lips.

“No, we will find them and we will kill them. I will not let anyone hurt you.”

To which Medic returned with a passionate kiss. They kissed and hug each other and completely ignoring their team.

“Ugh, fricking unbelievable.”

“Mhpm.”

“Will you two stop kissin each other like a focking rabbit?!”

They quickly separated and their face is now bright red. Soldier and Demo stand up and now they have hung over.

“Ugh... this headache is pain...”

“I should have know you would drug me!”

“Listen lad. This is just hung over. You’ve never been drunk before?”

“No! I’ve never been drunk before.”

To which Demoman was surprised. No wonder he is already drunk after a bottle.

“Shut up and start walking by yourself. We still ‘ave a job.”

“Yes sir!”

The blu sniper is still driving. His gas is getting low which is very concerning. Luckily he kept some gas in his room. It was a “gift” from the enemy pyro.

As he keep driving he saw the red team. They are still walking.

Which is good because that means they are still looking for Medic and Heavy. But he’ll have to drive slower to not get discovered.

“Aw piss. Where on earth are they.”

Blu sniper mumbled as he slow down and kept looking for Heavy and Medic.

As he look towards the red team he found a pair of eyes staring at him, the red pyro.

“Bugger!”

He quickly hide his van behind the rock and get out of the car. He peaked and looked at the person behind the gas mask.

“What wrong pyro? You saw somethin?”

Pyro didn’t say anything. He shook his head and continue following. Scout was suspicious but he didn’t question and followed pyro.

To blu sniper it is a relief but also a problem. Now the enemy pyro know he he’s alive but why they didn’t report him?

With his questions he get back on the car and kept driving.

———————————

Few hours later. It’s getting dark. The blu sniper stopped his van and closed the lights. Drifting into dream.

The red team are sleeping on the floor. They set up a campfire. And of course, their Heavy and Medic are next to each other.

As the blu Medic and Heavy. They didn’t sleep but they just sat on the floor. In the dark. They didn’t speak.

As Medic look up. He saw a shooting star flying across the sky.

“Heavy, look. A shooting star.”

As Heavy look up. Hundreds and thousands of shooting stars flying across the sky.

Heavy didn’t stare at them for long. Instead he’s staring at Medic. Who’s staring at the sky.

“Doktor’s eyes are shining like diamonds.”

“Uhh danke Heavy. It’s very nice of you.”

Medic’s face now has a pink shade. Heavy didn’t notice because of how dark it is. Medic turned to look at Heavy. Their eyes met.

They just sat there in the dark. Staring at each other awkwardly. Admiring each other silently. As the last shooting star fly across the dark. Heavy confessed.

“Heinz... I like you. I like you... more than just-just friends. I-”

As Heavy’s speaking. Medic grabbed his collar and dragged him to a kiss. Their lips crashed together and their tongues are dancing with each other.

As Medic bite the Heavy’s bottom lips. He pulled away.

“Wat was-”

“That is my answer. Und vhat took you so long to tell me.”

Heavy paused for a second. Still processing what happened. Then realised something.

“Wait, doktor already know?”

“Vhat? It vas obvious.”

Heavy’s face turned to bright red. Seeing this the doktor chuckled. And pulled heavy to a hug.

“Meine Liebe you are adorable...”

Heavy huged him and they slowly difted into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so bad at writing people showing affection. Just stare👁👄👁


	6. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red spy and engie being captured  
> Blu engie being very terrifying  
> Blu sniper finally found his friends  
> Rest of the Red team, who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exam starts in tmr. I’ve benn struggling to write but hey. I got better and I’m writing again. I’ll probably be gone for a couple of weeks so ye.

The sun starts rising. It’s 4 in the morning and the Blu medic slowly opened his eyes and realised he fall asleep last night.

He sit up and look down to his Misha, who’s still sleeping peacefully. The sky is still a bit dark so he decided to let him sleep for a little longer.

_10 hours ago_

Back to our Blu engineer. He’s still trying to get more information out of the Red engineer.

“So yer tellin’ me. The old lady just hired y’all to kill us outta nowhere .”

“Yes, and why would I lie....”

The Engineer looks like shit. His face is full of bruises and his nose is bleeding.

“I already told ya what I know. Let us go!”

The Blu engineer looked at him. Ah yes, himself. The original him that’s always better than him. Strapped on a chair. And almost being beaten to death.

“Well... now that I have an idea...”

He walk towards the unconscious red spy and pushed him away. Then he came back and looked down at the other engineer.

“You probably didn’t know much in the first place. Don’t ya?”

He waited a couple of minutes till the spy finally woke up.

“Howdy partner. What took ya so long to wale up?”

“What do you want....”

He smiled. Spy knew there’s something bad happened during his unconsciousness.

“I’ll need some more information... You see. And I figure. I will just ask you myself. I did get somethin outta myself but it’s not eno-”

“What do you want.”

The red spy want to kill this man. He could’ve had it. He could’ve just retired in peace but this man ruined it.

“Well y’know. I am very confused right now. So I’ll have to get more information. And ah think ya know the consequences if ya don’t tell me.”

Blu engie said as he playfully knocked on the Red engie’s helmet. The spy looked over to his lover. His mouth was taped by the man. Tears of fear running down his face.

“Fine... I’ll tell you what you want but you’ll let us free.”

“Pleasure makin deals with ya. I’ll get straight to the point. Why did you kill us.”

“Blutarch, he’s dead. The Administrator have had enough and killed both him and Redmond.”

The blu engineer’s eyes widened but he continued asking.

“And why would I trust you?”

“And why would I lie? That old woman is probably coming over. She knows everything. She doesn’t accept failure.”

“Keep talking.”

The spy groaned bit he continued.

“She took over mann co. She teamed up with Gray mann and somehow killed Saxton. That’s all I know. Now let us go!”

“Not so fast boy.”

The engineer walked over to himself and removed the duck tape harshly. The Red engineer didn’t say anything. He just stared down in silence.

“Well, say goodbye to yer partner.”

“Wait you prom- aaaaaaugh!”

Before he even finished the engineer shot him in the leg. He screamed in the sudden pain. He was not ready for a bullet.

“Good night you snake.”

Then he knocked out the spy and left him on the floor, again. He checked the Red engineer and realised he’s already unconscious.

The Blu engineer untied both of them and stole their car. Driving in full speed towards the rest of his families. His only families, his team.

———————————

When the Blu sniper was woke up by his clock. It’s already 6am. He quickly get up and started his car to continue searching for his teammates.

Not long after. He saw them. The heavy and medic are still walking with their hands holding. They heard the engine and quickly turned around to see who it is.

“Who’s zhere?!”

“Oy there mate! Nice to see ya!”

The heavy is surprised to see his dead teammate, at least he thought he’s dead.

“Sniper! You are not dead!”

“Yeah, I used the dead ringer but now it’s broken. Engie is dealing with their engineer and spoy. We should keep going and find somewhere to stay.”

“Ja, we have been valking in a vhile. Is your car still available for zhree of us?.”

“Da, we are tired. Did not get much rest.”

“Ye, I’ll just have to clean up some useless stuff.”

The sniper looked down and noticed their hands are holding tight together.

“So heavy, you finally told yer precious doktor.”

The heavy blushed and tried to pull his hands away but the other hand stopped him from doing so.

“Oh liebe zhere is nozhing to be afraid of. The entire team knew.”

“Is really dat obviously?”

The medic and sniper chuckled. It’s just hilarious seeing the big scary guy being so confused.

“Ve should probably get something to eat. Do you have coffee?”

“Ye of course! C’mon in!”

“Thank you sniper. Is good to see you not dead.”

The sniper smiled and put on his sunglasses. He opened the door and sat back to his seat.

“Good to see you too mate.”

They get in the van and continued their journey to find safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end :]  
> If you saw this that means I luv u💖


End file.
